


Smoke in the Air

by beanko



Category: Justified
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Weed, younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanko/pseuds/beanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger Boyd and Raylan hang out and smoke some weed.  And Boyd realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke in the Air

"That's not even--"

"What? Yeah, it is."

"No, asshole. Ain't how it works."

"Raylan, you're just not a believer." 

A puff of smoke curled into the air. "Little late to start now, anyway. You're just stoned off your ass, Crowder." 

Boyd snorted, leaning back and lying down. "Be that as it may, you're just the same. I feel my motor functions are still in better-" he coughed-"condition."

Now it was Raylan's turn to snort. 

"Whatever you say, Boyd." 

It was then that Boyd's addled mind recognized that Raylan was needling at his pride. Which, stoned or not, he would not stand. 

"I think I'd match you in a fight easy," he said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Raylan took another hit, inhaling the smoke into his lungs. "Mm. You think?" 

The laziness in his voice irked Boyd. "Well, hell, Raylan, I more than think. I know." 

"Sure," was the absentminded reply. 

As impaired as he was, Boyd was going to keep his honor intact. So, why not take a swing? 

He felt his fist connect with Raylan's jaw-- stupid, well-chiseled jaw-- and there was instantaneous satisfaction. That was something he'd longed to do, after all. The crack of his knuckles and the sight of Raylan being nearly blown half over was almost perfect.

And it was all over in an instant-- and faster than lightning, Raylan had him pinned to the ground.

Their faces were inches apart. 

"Shit, Boyd." he hissed. "The hell was that?" 

Boyd's heart pounded-- adrenaline, maybe-- and he stared right at Raylan, because as far as he was concerned, he proved a point, and proved it damn well. Even if he couldn't move more than an inch under Raylan's grip. 

"What d'you think of that, Raylan?" Boyd asked. "Pretty nasty cut there on your jaw." 

Raylan was silent for a moment. Then he laughed, just a bit, barely a breath. "You pack a hell of a punch, I'll give you that." 

Raylan dipped even closer, a small grin on his face. 

Boyd could feel the small puffs of breath on his skin. 

"But in a real fight?" Raylan's voice was dangerously low. 

He was close enough for Boyd to see every pore on his skin, close enough for his stray hairs to tickle Boyd's forehead.

"No chance." As Raylan spoke, his lips just barely brushed over Boyd's.  
Boyd felt his heart leap into his throat. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Raylan just staring, and Boyd breathing shakily. 

Then Raylan moved away, rolling off, and went back to smoking like nothing had happened. He didn't even rub at the gash on his jaw. 

Boyd didn't move. 

It took him a few minutes before he could speak. 

"Could match you easy." was all he mumbled. 

"Mmhm," was the only reply, and Raylan blew a puff of smoke into the air. He side eyed Boyd, and gave him a small smile. 

It was that smile, on that day, with the smoke hanging in the air and his heart pounding in his ears, that made Boyd realize that he was in deeper than he ever wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
